


Strong Arms to Shield Him

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FtM Dan Taichi, Future Fic, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Taichi is feeling awful. Jin helps him feel slightly less so.
Relationships: Akutsu Jin/Dan Taichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Strong Arms to Shield Him

By the time Taichi closed the door behind himself, it took all his energy not to burst into tears.

Honestly, he was going to take it as an accomplishment that he had made it this far. He’d come a long way from his tween years, but he was still rather sensitive even on the best of days. Today had not been a good day.

“I’m home,” he murmured as he took his shoes off, knowing there wouldn’t be a response. Jin wouldn’t get home for another couple of hours at least, so the apartment was empty aside from him.

Maybe he should think about getting a dog again. He’d been putting off the thought for a while, still aching after the loss of his old one, while Jin kept saying it might do good for him to have some more company. Right now, Taichi would have been happy to deal with any amount of bittersweet memories just to have something to cuddle.

Taichi somehow managed to set his school bag and jacket aside appropriately, for all that he was tempted to throw everything aside and just collapse into a blubbering mess. He was openly crying by the time he had managed to take a painkiller and stumbled over to the beat-up couch that was, thankfully, much more comfortable than it looked. Comfort was exactly what he needed.

Taichi wasn’t entirely sure how long he spent on the couch, curled up in a blanket and watching some colorful anime without actually taking in any of it. It must have been a while, though, as he was startled by the sound of the front door followed by a lazy, “I’m home!”

“Welcome home.” His response was quiet, the words stuck in his throat. That must have caught Jin’s attention, as his approaching steps were faster than usual.

“Taichi.” Jin gave him a sharp look. “You look like crap.”

“I feel like it, too.” Taichi sighed, trying and failing to curl up even tighter. “Long day.”

“Bullshit.” Jin walked closer, dropping down on the couch next to him. Close enough that Taichi could easily lean into him, but not too close to feel invasive. He knew Taichi too well by now. “Long day is tired rambling and nodding off at the dinner table. This is fucking worse.”

“I guess.” Taichi hesitated a bit, then shifted enough to fall against Jin’s side. “It’s just… a lot of things, really. I’m exhausted, have been for a while, and I’ve got a lot of studying I should be doing but I just can’t focus at all. We’re studying reproductive anatomy at the moment and it’s all so heteronormative it hurts, and I feel like I should say something but I don’t want to cause a scene. And like that’s not enough, I got my period for the first time in months and I feel gross and nauseous and everything hurts and I just. Hate myself.”

“Oi. Nobody’s fucking allowed to hate my boyfriend, not even you.” Despite his rough words, Jin’s touch was terribly gentle as he ran a hand through Taichi’s hair. “You want me to offer my take on things, or just nod and make agreeing sounds while you complain and I order in some food?”

“Ah. I wouldn’t mind your input.” Though it didn’t feel like there was anything Jin could do to help. “…Wouldn’t mind some food, either. As long as I don’t have to eat a lot.”

“Nauseous, right. I’ll get you something plain, then.” Jin continued combing his hand through Taichi’s hair. “Now, in order. It’s no fucking wonder you’re exhausted, you’ve been pushing yourself like you always do. You’re allowed to take a break, especially when you’re already feeling shitty. You have any deadlines in the next couple of days?”

“I — no, I don’t think so,” Taichi murmured. “But I shouldn’t be leaving things until the last moment, anyway. That’s terrible for actually learning.”

“Yeah, well, if you try to study like this, you’re not going to take in any of it anyway, and you’ll just make yourself more miserable for no fucking reason. So, if there are no deadlines, take a fucking break. Doesn’t have to be long, just a couple of days to get yourself back together. And if you need longer, then you need longer. You’re not going to accomplish anything by burning yourself out.”

“I don’t want to fall behind in my studies, though.” He felt already bad enough that Jin was working while Taichi just studied. He knew Jin didn’t mind, had told him time and again he was happy to take care of keeping a roof over their heads and food on the table so Taichi could focus on his studies, but that didn’t mean Taichi didn’t feel guilty occasionally.

“Fuck that. I know you, Taichi, you couldn’t fall behind if you tried. And if you didn’t, so what? You know what they call the bottom graduate from medical school.” At Taichi’s confused look, Jin smirked. “Doctor.”

Taichi managed a teary chuckle. “You’re impossible.”

“And you’ve known that since we were kids. Don’t act like it’s a fucking surprise.” Jin snorted. “As for what you’re studying, of course everything’s shitty. And as much as you might like to, you’re not going to change a whole culture by causing trouble in class. I know it’s hard for a do-gooder like you to sit back and bite your tongue, but right now? Your safety’s more important than making a statement.” Jin nuzzled at Taichi’s hair. “If the other students say something, sure, debate them if you feel up to it, or find a way to correct any obvious mistruths. Nudging people like a little puppy is what you do best. Trying to challenge everything anyone says is just going to make your professors pissed at you, and that won’t lead to anything good. You’re going to do hell of a lot more good by completing your studies and becoming a doctor who doesn’t subscribe to all that bullshit.”

“…You’re being awfully sensible.” As much as he hated to admit it, though, Jin was probably right. There was more than one way to help people.

“You’ve rubbed off on me over the years, I guess.” Jin chuckled, his breath warm against Taichi’s scalp. “For the last point… well. Can’t fix that with words, and my usual suggestions of a warm bath or a good fuck would probably not help a lot right now.”

“Not really, no.” Taichi swallowed. “The last thing I want right now is focusing on my body.” He felt disgusted enough by himself right now.

“Thought so. Still, if you think you can manage a quick shower, that might help with the gross feeling and the aches. Your call.” While Taichi considered that, Jin continued, “Shower or not, though, you should change into your comfiest clothes. I’ll order that food, we eat and cuddle and watch something stupid, and then call it an early night. Tomorrow we’ll see if you feel better or if you should take a proper day off.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t argue about that, huh.” Taichi sighed, but managed a faint smile. “Will the cuddles come with kisses?”

“All the kisses you want.” And, as though to make a point, Jin shifted enough to press a kiss to Taichi’s lips. It was warm and loving and soft in the way Jin could only be with Taichi, and though it didn’t banish all his terrible thoughts and feelings, it did make everything a little more tolerable.

Even if the whole world and his own body was against him, Jin was always on his side.


End file.
